


【墨凤】【卫白】Borrowed Time （6）

by yishangtanhuan



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishangtanhuan/pseuds/yishangtanhuan
Summary: 我们来这世界旅行，世界把我们的爱毁坏，我们的爱让我们生存。——棉棉
Kudos: 7





	【墨凤】【卫白】Borrowed Time （6）

06 纽扣 

尽管白凤小心翼翼又不欲张扬，可他和卫庄的关系很快便人尽皆知。【流沙】的高层个个都是人精，两个人还没什么的时候便满腹疑问，等真的发生了关系简直是一目了然。他们表面上装作毫不知情，对白凤越发恭敬客气，心底却暗自鄙夷他的故作清高和卖身求荣。他们怀着落井下石的心态，把这段绯闻逸事当做谈资，添油加醋地大肆传播。觊觎的目光很快从四面八方汇聚而来，连高管中都有人倚老卖老地对白凤动手动脚，又因为白凤的退让隐忍变得越发肆无忌惮。甚至有位高权重的大佬在酒桌上玩笑般地向卫庄发出暗示，让他把那年轻的床伴带来让大家共享。

卫庄对这些传言和暗示统统置若罔闻，虽不至于翻脸，但总是不置可否地一笑而过，暧昧的态度反倒让人难以判断俩人的关系。他们知道卫庄的狠厉决绝不容小觑，也知道【流沙】和【逆流沙】的势力逐渐壮大，不得不敬他三分。因为不敢冒险试探卫庄的底线，狩猎的目光便有所收敛，却依然窥间伺隙，仿佛不怀好意的狼群尾随猎物。他们对卫庄挑剔的品味和喜怒无常的性格有目共睹，知道他对这个男孩的兴趣早晚会消弭殆尽。等到白凤失去卫庄的庇护，脆弱无助又无法反抗的时候，他们便会一拥而上，把这只漂亮的小鸟一口吞下。

中考结束后，墨鸦考上了本地一所名牌高中。那所高中离家不算太远，却实行寄宿制。墨鸦本来想申请走读，这样便可以省下几千块的住宿费，可白凤却坚持要他住在学校，还让他不用操心钱的事情。墨鸦也知道自从白凤换了工作，家里的经济状况便开始变好，两人的生活水平比之前宽绰不少。可与之对应的，白凤的工作也越发繁忙，有时甚至忙得早晚都见不到人。等高中开学以后，两人的时间越发错开，只有周末才能见面。

某天下午，墨鸦发现自己忘带了晚自习要讲的作业，他不想被凶悍的班主任责骂，又想翘掉下午无聊的实验课，便趁着下课回家去拿。他轻车熟路地翻墙出去，搭了公交车回家。墨鸦用钥匙打开房门，还没进屋就发现白凤的鞋还好端端地放在门口，旁边还有一双男士皮鞋，一看便知道是高级货色。

墨鸦没想到白凤居然在家，而且还有客人造访，一时间有点尴尬。他心里编造着逃课的理由，慢吞吞地走进屋里，却发现客厅里竟空无一人，只有几件衣服东一件西一件地扔在地上。墨鸦纳闷地捡起地上的衣服，里面有一件是白凤的衬衫，扣子不知为何掉了好几个，还有件却是陌生的西装外套，质地和料子也是一看便知昂贵。

墨鸦拎着衣服狐疑地环顾四周，看见平时总是大开的卧室此时却虚掩着门，露出欲盖弥彰的一缝。他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，一向聪敏的思路此刻却像堵塞的河流般滞缓，许是不敢相信的缘故。他迟疑着走向卧室的门，没想清楚他们为何要在卧室聊事情，可不知不觉就放轻了脚步，生怕惊扰到什么。

墨鸦慢吞吞地走到门口，脚下突然传来一声脆响。他做贼心虚似地低头，发现原来是踩碎了一枚掉落的纽扣。墨鸦还没来的及将散落的纽扣捡起，就已经听见门缝里传来断续模糊的声响。墨鸦的心一下揪了起来，身体仿佛已经先于大脑知道了答案。他下意识想转头就走，想装作什么也没有发生，可脚却像是生根发芽般无法挪动。他知道有些真相知道了还不如被蒙在鼓里，可还是忍不住地将眼睛凑向了那条门缝。

卧室里拉着窗帘，昏暗得如同傍晚，可他一眼就看到了床上有两个人影在纠缠。墨鸦瞠目结舌了好半天，才认出一个人是白凤，另一个人则是曾以白凤上司名义来探过病的卫庄。白凤未着寸缕地被压在卫庄身下，白皙的手臂遮在眼睛上，粉嫩的嘴唇无声地颤抖，仿佛一条涸辙的鱼。

墨鸦的大脑一下子空白如纸。他僵在原地，全身上下似乎只有眼睛还有知觉，还在转动。他看到卫庄的手扪着白凤的身体一路向上，激烈的亲吻却是沿着嘴唇一路向下，顺着脖颈亲到胸前的挺立。那亲吻和墨鸦坑蒙拐骗算计来的亲吻完全不同，像是干渴的吸吮，又像是饥饿的啃咬。那才是真正的亲吻，白凤平时轻轻落在墨鸦脸颊和额上的，不过是最敷衍的赝品。

那亲吻并没持续多久，卫庄便挺身起来，一下又一下，发出惬意的叹息。白凤的腰身弓起，压抑的悲鸣滑出一半就被硬生生咽下，只有零星的喘息胡乱地泄出，像是颤抖的火苗般摇曳不定。

“把手拿开。”

卫庄突然开口，声音低沉沙哑，把看得发愣的墨鸦吓了一跳。他下意识地贴紧门缝，看到白凤遮在眼睛上的胳膊和咬在嘴里的手不情愿地动了动，虚虚抬起几寸便被卫庄迫不及待地按在脸侧。白凤抬头看向卫庄，眼里滚着云又起着雾，视线好像飘落在他身后的天花板。卫庄停顿了片刻，像是在细细品尝白凤的眉眼，随后便是更加激烈凶猛的冲撞。

白凤咬着嘴唇，在激烈的情事中竭力迎合，对卫庄的索取和给予都照单全收，没有抗拒也没有声音，让这场粗鲁的情事看起来竟是分外和谐。他翘起纤长的腿挂在卫庄胳膊上，足尖渐渐摇晃出欲望的频率；他屈起柔软的身体又抬高，让腰身弯折成害羞的形状；他的腿间纠缠着卫庄，像是细软的沙滩被一波又一波的惊涛骇浪冲击出湿润的痕迹。

墨鸦失落的感官又活过来了，心里痛得发酸，嘴里干得发苦，还有些喘不过气来。他从未见过这个模样的白凤，可这个白凤却比他见过的任何模样都更加生动、私密和诱人。

“今天你好安静啊……”卫庄从律动中抽身而出，俯身去和白凤咬耳朵，耳语滚烫像是在蛊惑，“你不叫几声，那多没意思。”

墨鸦以为白凤会脸红，会尴尬，会沉默，会抗拒，会扭头不理，可他没想到白凤居然笑了，甚至还伸出手抚上卫庄的脸。卫庄停顿下来，墨鸦屏住呼吸。白凤的笑声又轻又疏冷，像是戏谑又像是挑逗。

“……卫庄大人有本事……就让我叫……”

卫庄勾起唇角，内心的情欲错愕片刻又开始沸腾。他想这男孩真是懂他啊！总是可着他的心意和欲望来——他想柔情蜜意时就乖顺得像小猫，他想满足征服欲时就来点小反抗，他想看他骚浪又能流露出万种风情……他到底还有多少惊喜和秘密等待发掘？卫庄着迷地抚摸过白凤的腿间，一层层微汗让那皮肤细腻得不可思议。他们是如此契合，如此默契，仿佛天生就该是床上的一对。那些想分一杯羹的人统统都该死！怎么敢向他提出要求？他怎么舍得把这销魂的模样给别人享用？

卫庄想到这又收住了笑，只全心全意、身体力行地回应白凤的挑衅，每下都往最深最关键的地方去。床剧烈地响动起来，几乎盖过了白凤越发忍不住的呻吟。卫庄刻意加重的冲撞和频率让白凤疼得咬紧牙关，可痛楚的那一端却系着细细的一线快乐。那疼痛是铺天盖地让他清醒，那快乐却是见缝插针让他沉沦。

墨鸦愣愣地靠在门上。看到两人的律动逐渐变得舒展而鲜活，白凤的手终于情不自禁地环上卫庄的肩，卫庄像得了鼓励似的埋头在白凤颈窝，粗重的喘息慢慢纠缠出欢愉的调子。墨鸦咬着嘴唇，眼泪一滴一滴滚出酸痛的眼眶，终于变成无声的嚎啕大哭。

漫长的情事结束后，白凤精疲力尽地蜷缩在床上，身上身下都痛得要命。他晕晕沉沉睡去，醒来后天色已暗，身上却已经被清理干净。卫庄正倚在床头看书，见他醒来便问他要不要喝水。白凤有片刻的愣神，因为以往卫庄整理好便会离开，留下他一个人收拾残局。今天难得留下来温存，让他几乎有些尴尬。卫庄伸手抚弄着白凤的头发，仿佛没在意白凤的沉默和僵硬，只说一会要带白凤去见个朋友，让他赶紧去换身好点的衣服。白凤心底涌起一丝不详的预感，但最后什么都没说，起身便去了浴室。

卫庄把书扔在一旁，掏出烟想了想却又塞回了口袋。他百无聊赖地踱步到客厅，脚下突然踢到一声咔嚓作响。

他低下头，那是一枚碎成两截的纽扣。

\---  
* “有本事……”那句台词借鉴了一篇之前看过的墨凤文，印象很深刻就直接拿来用了，知道的小可爱欢迎提供标题作者。侵删！！！  
** 其实不是白凤懂卫庄的心思，是卫庄喜欢上了白凤，所以白凤怎么样他都觉得是在顺着自己心意来（对不起庄哥纯情OCC了）。


End file.
